Hero vs. Villain
Hero vs. Villain is the tenth episode of Season 14. It aired on December 30, 2014. Main Plot Mr. Simpson asks the cheer team if they are aware of anything to do with Degrassi Nudes. He says he's holding an assembly to see what happened. Zoë says she'll speak at the assembly. When her cheer team is confused, Zoë assures them that she has it all under control. Later, Zoë prints out a document outlining what she wants to say. Zig finds it, and Zoë assures him it's nothing. Zig and Zoë make up. Zoë gets another blocked message, and asks Hunter to stop. Hunter says it's not him sending the messages, and Zoë jumps to the conclusion that it must be Frankie. Zoë tells the cheer team, and they all agree it must be Frankie. Later, Zoë offers to let Frankie back into the team, and Frankie gladly accepts. However, when Frankie is getting dressed into her uniform, Zoë snaps a picture of Frankie naked, and threatens to send it to the whole school if Frankie doesn't stop sending the messages. Frankie assures Zoë it's not her sending the messages, and calls her a rotten person. At the assembly, Zoë speaks saying the nudes, are a huge upset, and that she knows what it's like to have revealing pictures spread around. Zoë decides to delete the picture of Frankie. However, the anonymous person sends a blocked text with a picture of Zoë, Lola and Shay revealing their faces while standing in the power cheer uniforms with their breasts covered saying between the three off them cheerleading fundraiser to everyone including Mr. Simpson, revealing that the cheerleaders are behind it all. Sub Plot Tristan tries to make up with Miles, but Miles is not interested. Tristan then decides that he should go above and beyond to win him back. Tristan arranges a sushi lunch, to try to get Miles to like him, and Miles reluctantly joins him. Tristan tells Winston that the lunch didn't go to well, and Winston tells him it's probably because Miles is still in love with Maya. Tristan later confronts Miles, telling him he's done with him because he still has feelings for Maya. He also tells Miles what a bad person he is. Third Plot Alli discusses her readiness for sex with Dallas to Clare. Clare tells Alli that the baby is really Eli's. Later, Alli accidentally blurts out to Dallas about Clare's secret. Dallas tells her that he needs to tell Drew, and Alli tells him that he can't. Later, Drew flips out on Clare when he finds out her secret. He tells her he sacrificed his life for her. Alli is upset with Dallas, because Dallas told Drew, and tells him she won't have sex with him. Clare tells Alli to come with her to tell Eli. Clare tries to make up with Eli, but Eli doesn't want to hear it. He tells her that she's a whore and that she's better off with Drew. Clare is left alone, teary-eyed. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, Hero vs. Villain, by MF Doom. *This marks the end of Tristan and Miles' relationship. *Alli reveals that she is ready to have sex with Dallas, but she changes her mind when he betrays her trust. |-| Gallery= tumblr_ngsr5mvAqZ1r5uoxco1_500.png Degrassi-1410-zoe5-580.jpg Degrassi-1410-zoe2-580.jpg Degrassi-1410-tristan2-580.jpg Degrassi-1410-tristan1-580.jpg Degrassi-1410-miles1-580.jpg Degrassi-1410-hunter1-580.jpg Degrassi-1410-frankie1-580.jpg Degrassi-1410-eli1-5801.jpg Degrassi-1410-clare4-5801.jpg Degrassi-1410-clare3-580.jpg Degrassi-1410-clare2-580.jpg Degrassi-1410-blackmail1-58.jpg LUrmnL.png SAME ZOE.png 1410header.jpg degrassi-1410-act1-5801.jpg phonex.jpg hunterd.jpg degrassi-sneak-1410.jpg clare-alli.jpg look.jpg 1410.mp40162.png 1410.mp40189.png 1410.mp40202.png 1410.mp40235.png 1410.mp40242.png 1410.mp40246.png Normal practice.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones |-| Quotes= *Tristan: "You are a terrible person. You use and abuse people and one day you are going to wake up and realize that you have no one, and I will be glad that I don't get to see that very sad, sad day, because I am so done. Sayonara Miles Hollingsworth." |-| Featured Music= *''"Happy Call"'' by Thrust - Heard when the Degrassi Power squad practices their Cheer Finals routine. *''"Year Of Trouble"'' by Lord Klaus - Heard when Tristan surprises Miles with their sushi picnic. *''"Hands and Feet"'' by Jimi Englund - Heard when Tristan & Winston catch Miles staring at Maya from across the hallway. *''"No More"'' by 3rd & Union - Heard while Tristan breaks up with Miles. |-| Links= *Watch Hero vs. Villain on YouTube *Watch Hero vs. Villain on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes